


Home Sweet Home

by Heavenly_Hellos



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Captivity, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Nicknames, Non-Graphic Violence, Psychological Torture, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Hellos/pseuds/Heavenly_Hellos
Summary: Rook was just doing his job, he didn't mean to get all his friends kidnapped and held hostage. He most definitly did not mean for the cult leader to think that he was a unmarked mate made just for him, but sometimes things don't go as planned.





	1. Begin The Reaping

"Everything is just fine here, no need to call anyone."

Rook was delirious with rage, and a bit of bliss coming off of Joseph, that he barely cared about the response from Nancy. His stomach churned with the realization that Joseph was right, he would not be taken, but Rook might be. He felt Joseph grab hold of his chin, his whisper like a snake," No one is coming for you." Joseph let his thumb rub at Rook's cheek and jaw, feeling it clench with so many emotions; rage, disgust, fear. Joseph shushed him, like trying to calm a small child.

Joseph saw the headlights and gave Rook one last pat of the cheek before crawling out to greet his followers. Rook could see Hudson start to wake along with others, panic set into all their features. He could hear them start struggling with their belts and cussing, but his eyes were dead set on Joseph. It took him seconds to finally focus on his words before he realized just what the Father was commanding.

"Begin the REAPING!"

He saw Hudson and Pratt immediately dragged out of the helicopter, both screaming for Rook to move, to run. So he did.

The gunfire and shouts rang in Rook's ear, an echo in his brain as he ran for his life, it rang as loud as the screams of Hudson and Pratt. He focused on his steps and shoved the ache of his muscles to the back of his mind, though it shook his brain with each step. His lungs burned, begging him to stop, doubt was telling him to give in and bliss was encouraging to run back to Joseph.

He threw himself down into a small ravine and started to follow the water hoping for it to lead him somewhere better, to safety if that existed here.

As he got closer to the shore, his hopes soared too high. He felt a sharp pain on his leg and was dragged to the ground. A white wolf started to drag and shake him, he only had time for one kick till he was dragged to his feet. He stared into the eyes of Jacob, who obviously thrilled by the hunt. "Chase is up pup, time for you to come home," he said, his tone was low. Jacob threw him to the ground and the jammed the butt of his gun to Rook's head.

\---

The memory was clear as day, the tension that rested on Rook's shoulders, the threat ever present. His first step off that helicopter felt like his last, every breath felt like it was tight, as if he were breathing through a straw. He could feel a head throbbing pressure as he neared the church but it all seemed to freeze when he saw Joseph.

He slowly placed his hands on the offered wrist and felt the strangely calm pulse beneath his fingers. And then something sang inside of him and his skin burned, his brain went fuzzy, and he hated that he loved it.

"Cuff him, Rook!" Marshall's yell shook him from his bliss and he felt the regret already start to soak his body. He fumbled with the cool metal and heard the click, grabbing Joseph's shoulder, he could feel the skin as hot as his own and he wanted to cling to that warmth.

But hell was about to break loose.

\---

Rook could feel nothing but warmth, one that soothed him and made him cling closer. Not opening his eyes, he breathed in the smell of pine trees and something sweet, like a flower that made his head go fuzzy again. There was a familiar pulse and even breaths that made his mind struggle against sleep and forced him to wake. He slowly opened his eyes, for they confirmed the fear that nipped at his gut. He recognized the tattoos that decorated Joseph's chest and collar bone.

Rook jerked in panic and felt the grip tighten and heard chains clink, his ankle burned as raw skin was rubbed. How long had been out? How much had he struggled? Exhaustion immediately set in again and he couldn't bear fighting again, and Joseph could tell. He felt his hands start to rub small circles on his back, occasionally rubbing at his hips. Jospeh started to give soft whispers of thing Rook couldn't focus on, didn't really want to either.

He felt Joseph take his chin and tilt it to look at him, the sweetness in his eyes warmed Rook's heart but made his gut reel back. He braced his hands on Jospeh's chest and his breathing grew faster. "Sweet child, your so lost and so afraid but your home now and that means your safe." His words dripped with honey and it made Rook just suddenly fight again, and he demanded to be let go and to be given his people. He scratched at the scars on the man's chest and pushed him away, growling like an animal. For a moment he felt like one too, he felt caged and hopeless, like he was in danger.

Once he was something near calm, Joseph spoke to him, "You worry so much that it ills you, but you will adjust and I will guide you all the way." Joseph slowly rose from the bed, guiding Rook to lay back down, the chain rattling softly as he did so. Then he was gone, and Rook was left in a room that looked like paradise and felt like a cage.

It looked like a room one would find in an old log cabin, but touched up. The bed was king sized with a frame that was extravegantly designed, it was wood with engravings on the front. The sheets were a deep red, probably cotton is the best Rook could guess, it was surprisingly not silk. There were two doors, one leading out and another leading to a bathroom, which Rook could not see very well but look equally as nice. A cross hung above the bed and there was a bible on the nightstand. The room was surprisingly bear but had items that were expected of Joseph. There was a dresser to the right of the bed that had a mirror perched above it and Rook couldn't help but inspect himself.

His dark brown locks looked a if they had been freshly cut, though the top was slightly disheveled from earlier. His hair was shorter on the sides and the top was usually styled to be fluffy and full but now it was just groomed over. Someone, assuming it to be Joseph, had kept him shaved and his face smooth but he had a minor cut on his brow and a bandage on the side of his face from Jacob. His skin looked paler than normal but it still had a hint of caramel tone, sadly not much. His vibrant green eyes looked worn amd more serious and he had some bags, but not overly noticeable. He was handsome no the less, he had high cheek bones and a defined jawline that often had girls swooning. Though he had lost weight, he was average height but now his ribs showed if he stretched. He still had some of his muscle but now he felt small and weak.

He moved to inspect his ankle, it looked like it had only been a few days of struggling, the skin was red but it was only slightly raw. He began to maneuver about, trying no to make too much noise, he confirmed that he was chained to the bed frame, with a small tug, also confirmed it wouldn't break without a lot of noise and energy he didn't possess. Rook slumped back into the bed and started to look for something he could use to his advantage. Sadly, Joseph seemed to be prepared for that possibility and move any dangerous object just out of reach.

The door swung open so ubruptly that Rook jumped and sat up, from the reports he recognized John and Faith, both with chesire cat smiles.  
Faith's smile had a hint of innocence but there was still something off putting about her, perhaps it was the bliss.  
John on the other hand had a malicious glint in his eyes, as if he had finally found a long lost treasure.

"So this is Joseph's God sent gift? His unmarked soulmate lost at sea?" John started to saunter over to the bed. He gently picked up the end of the chain and rolled it in his fingers, getting a closer look. Rook stayed still like prey would hoping that it was not spotted. Faith pranced along behind John and sat next to Rook, she reached out to touch his hair. On instinct he jerked back and she looked hurt by this, but something in him told him not to fall into pity or guilt for this girl. "This poor creature is so frightened John! Do you think his mind is really that plagued?" John scoffed at Faith's words as if the answer was obvious,"Of course Faith, that's how it is for sinners, but he will atone and his sin will absolved, as is the Father's will." As if satisfied with his answer she lowered her hand, deciding to hum a tune while she inspected.

Rook was put off by the two but focused on the heavy boots from down the hall, Jacob and John had decided to join them. Jacob looked Rook over and scoffed,"Should I take and train him first or will we give him to John for the time?" Jacob spoke firmly, moving around John and grabbing Rook by the ankle to stop him from moving.

Joseph gave a heavy sigh,"I thought it best that he became comfortable with me, seeing as he is mine. You two will scare him too quickly and I want him with a clear mind." He spoke the last part to Faith and put a hand on her shoulder. Moving to the bed and removing Jacob's hand, then pulled Rook close to his side.

Rook couldn't help but be a little overwhelmed and finally snaps at Joseph, "You never answered me. Where are my friends?" The words seem to set a chilled silence into the room as Joseph slightly raised his hand to stop the others from speaking. "They have been put on the care of my three heralds, each one having special guidance, like you will recieve from me." Rook look at Joseph than at his three 'heralds', each studying him in return. He sat back deciding to focus on an escape rather than useless banter or resistance.

Joseph spoke softly into his ear, "You still have much rest to catch up on my child, leave the rest in my hands. You are home and I will take care of you now." His words worked like magic that cralwed under one's skin, taking effect without realization. Rook felt the exhaustion return and he felt the warmth of Jospeh's skin pulling him back in, at this point he had no control on what he could do.

They all watched as he sunk into Joseph and became compliant, soon drifting off. Joseph raised his head and smile, "This one has to be mine, I can feel it." His sibilings all had their own reactions. Faith smiled with glee at the fact that Joseph had found his soulmate. John and Jacob were skeptical but they all had a common thought; Joseph plan would be perfect.


	2. Work in Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph shows him compassion, treats him well. But while the father is away the sibilings will play, more like train. But when Joseph is around, all he wants to do is dodge his question and screw him.
> 
> This chapter has light smut, just a warning.

 

It felt like it had been months, maybe years, but Rook knew it had only been but two weeks. Joseph had kept him well fed and groomed but when he wasn't home, the heralds made sure to have their time. Faith would twirl around the room decorating it with flowers that made Rook go mad. They made him too relaxed, dizzy, even loopy and he hated it, so he would throw them out and she would leave, upset and she would fetch her brothers. When it was their turn, is when it was most trying. John would make him confess his rage, then he would have Jacob hold him down while he poured water over his head. Sometimes he would bring a pale and dunk Rook's head in, Jacob would pull him up in due time when John held for too long.

Jacob would play his mind games on Rook, see what made him tick and taught him obedience. He was the only one who took him outside, but it was a test to see if he ran or stay, if he was weak or strong. So Rook played along, but he knew or maybe he wanted to be strong, he almost couldn't tell which it was. Jacob saw the potential for a great hunter, for something strong, so he took Rook down that path and trained him as a warrior rather than a tool. He did it for Joseph, so he could have a loyal, obedient soldier by his side, other than himself.

Rook was exhausted by the time Joseph finally came home, he could not fight against the man as he carried Rook to the bathroom and bathed him. By the end of that Rook's skin burned with need and he would cling to Joseph, it was a satisfying sight for the older man. His soulmate was realizing where he belongs, who he was made for.

After their bath, Rook dried himself and slipped on the fresh pair of underwear, slipped into the bed, and let Joseph put the cuff on his ankle. He looked up at Joseph and gently touched his arm, Joseph turned and smiled down at him. Rook's mouth went dry and his stomach suddenly went into a knot, he shivered and asked, "Can I see my friends... Please?" He thought the please would sugar it enough but the man's face said otherwise. "If you let me I will start going to your sermons and calling you Father, I will even confess and atone!" He hated how his voice shook, how he actually was begging to this man, but he needed to make sure they were ok.

Joseph face was unreadable, it was almost blank but his eyes were contemplating. Rook felt one hand start stroking his side and the other hold his chin tenderly. Rook held his breath as he watched Joseph close his eyes and lean in, he wanted to jerk back but his body still move forward to meet him. Their lips were curious and hesitant at first, Joseph seemed more empowered to move forward and press. It felt as though time froze and they had nothing but each other and nothing else mattered, this must be what it's like to have a soulmate. Rook wrapped his arms around Joseph's neck, moaning into the kiss and Joseph siezed his moment. In the next second he was above his mate, exploring a new found territory. He couldn't help himself, he bit at Rook's bottom lip and pulled then dove in for another hungry kiss, beginning to trail some down his neck, giving nips every once in a while. He stopped at the collar bone, taking his time to leave a hickey and enjoying the whines it was eliciting. Rook desperately tangled his hands in Joseph's hair, pulling it from the bun. Rook tilted his head back and let out a breathy moan as Joseph continued down and nibbled at his hip bone. Rook arched his back, gasping from the thrill that zipped up his spine. Seeing this reaction, Joseph did it again the started to suck a dark spot, like an x to mark the treasure.

Rook was now withering on the bed, his voice coming out in small whimpers of Joseph's name and little begs for more. Joseph could feel it in his soul, they were ment to be, even if they were both markless, he knew this was it. He couldn't help but let his mind wonder, perhaphs he would have John take the tattoo on his back and paint it onto his mate, that would be their mark. With his mate, it would have a bigger and better meaning behind it.

He nipped at the inside of his mate's thigh leaving smaller marks there. Rook whined,"Joseph please, I don't- I need more," the last part was barely above a whisper. Joseph felt a his stomach coil with satisfaction, he could see more of a break through in his mate's attitude towards him. He let his hips slowly grind into Rook, feeling pleasure roll through them both of them.

He groaned at the wonderful feeling and let his hands start to slip Rook's underwear off his slender hips, only a little surprised as Rook stood at full attention.

Rook reached down letting his fingers play with Joseph"s belt, shaking slightly but eager. Joseph helped him and then stood to strip completely. He started to walk away, making Rook let out a needy noise which earned him a sugar sweet smile. Joseph locked the door and then disappear to the bathroom, coming back with a few key items. He held up lube, a condom, water, and a towel. He sat the towel off to the side knowing there would be a mess and crawled back onto he bed and held up the condom. "Yes or no my sweet?" The question made Rook's mouth go dry, Joseph was personally hoping he voted for no, he wanted his mate to feel him, his seed. Rook, as if finding a hint, slowly shook his head, "No, I want it bare." It was such a shy response, as if he should be ashamed, but Joseph made a pleased hum to reassure him.

Joseph pulled Rook closer to him and held himself close to the younger man's face. Rook marveled at the length presented to him, it was about eight inches and moderatly thick. He opened his mouth on instinct and let Joseph take the lead. Out of all the men he had given head to, Joseph seemed to be the most satisfying. He was concerned about how much Rook could take and was vocal in what felt good and didn't. Not to mention the slightly salty taste on his tongue, he surprisingly enjoyed it. He took hold of Joseph hips and bobbed his head, taking him deeper. Joseph let out a strained sigh and gripped his hair. Rook could feel his scalp slightly burn as he was pulled back and he whined with lust. Joseph pushed him back down immediately and Rook was ready to take him all. He let out a small gag but Joseph seemed so lost in pleasure that he didn't even notice.

Suddenly Rook was pulled off and pushed back, Joseph loomed over him with a predatory look, a wolf ready to devour his prey.

Joseph began to push his legs apart and snapped the bottle of lube open onto his fingers. "You'll need to relax, my love, or it might hurt. Now lay back and spread a little wider." Rook did as he was told but kept his head up to see everything that Joseph was doing.

The older man gently pressed one finger to his entrance, testing the resistance and then pushed in. Rook slowly titled his head back with a hiss and felt Joseph pet his thigh. He began to move that finger in and out curling it at just the right moments. Rook sighed, "I can handle more, I won't break," He pressed back on the finger to prove he was comfortable. Joseph got to work on two and eventually achieved three fingers. Rook's thighs quivered in delight at the feeling giving needy whines and moans.

Joseph pulled his fingers out leaning in and kissing Rook passionately, fire burning brighter in their souls. Both of their stomachs were twisted and hungry for more.

Joseph distracted Rook with kisses and hickeys as he prepared himself and postioned his cock at Rook's entrance. Rook threw his head back with a cry of pleasure and pain in a glorious cocktail. Joseph shivered at the sound and waited for his signal to continue. He could feel Rook loosen and tighten around him, and it made it so hard to wait that he began to gently rock his hips. Rook clawed at Joseph's back and let out a moan then begged in a trembly voice, "please Joseph please I- Move, I need it!"

 

It was all the encouragement that any man needed. So Joseph began long deep thrust and watched his lover's face, just to see the pleasure in his features. And he was right, it was gorgeous. Rook brows were only slightly furrowed and his mouth hung open with harmonious moan and cries of Joseph's name. His chest was rising and falling being beautifully decorated with hickeys, marks of ownership. His legs were spread giving a wonderful display of everything that Joseph was doing to him. He could see himself easily slipping into Rook's willing body while his lover's cock gently bounced against his stomach. He knew just when he found his perfect mark because Rook's moans grew in volume and pitched and he chanted,"There -oh god- Joseph there! Fuck! So good, Joseph, so good!"

He reached down and gripped his lover, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Sweat was beginning to bead and Joseph had picked up a much faster pace, shallow thrust bringing both of the closer to completion. The sound of both their moans filled the room.

Rook was chanting his lover's name as though it were a prayer. His voice began to crack and he was now letting out sobs of pleasure, clawing at his mate's back as though it would some how save him.

Joseph was being pulled closer with every cry of his name, every beg that dripped form those delicious lips. His gripped tightened and he growled low, "You're mine, always mine. I knew it was ment to be the moment you reached out to me. You're perfect and you're all mine."

Rook let out a trembling sob as he came over his stomach and he felt Joseph follow close behind. He was filled with Joseph's seed and it felt right. He felt like he belonged, like he was complete.

Joseph slowly pulled out watching his cum leak out of Rook's used hole. He couldn't help the pleased smile that grew on his face. He didn't bask too long, he grabbed the towel and began to clean his mate, who made small noises. He then helped Rook drink some water and took some for himself.

A lazy fog descended on the both, their bodies grew heavy and Joseph fit perfectly behind Rook. He mumbled sweet things into the back of Rook's neck, peppering him with kisses and leaving light marks.

Rook gave one last soft groan before closing his eyes and beginning to drift off. Something told him he could worry or regret this in the morning. Maybe He could get Joseph to stop dodging his question, because, damn, if that did not escalate way past his question.


	3. Family Visits

The morning was cool and the clouds had gathered, wheather would not be pleasant. Rook was woken by the house shaking from the thunder and groaned at the disturbance and pain. He slowly rubbed his lower back and hips before sitting up in the bed. He moved his feet and sat there for a while before noticing that the chain was detached. Could it have been an accident? Was this a test?  
He decided to risk it and went into he restroom, now caring for himself. He basked in being able to brush his teeth and do his normal routine without an audience.

He didn't even hear Joseph enter until the man chuckled, causing Rook to jump and spin around. "I see you're already enjoying some of your freedom, I knew you would like it." He moved over and wrapped his arms around his mate's waist, leaning in for a minty kiss.

Rook's felt warmth flood his body, making his head fuzzy but he stepped back from Joseph. He cleared his throat and looked him in the eyes, making his tone sharp, "Can I see my friends now? I want to make sure they're okay." Joseph took a step towards him but Rook knew that look in his eyes, he was going to drag him back to that warmth and change the subject. He stepped back and held his hand up, a silent instruction for Joseph to stop. He was ignored and Joseph only took his hand and pulled him closer, Rook gave a small snap, "You have dodged this question enough Joseph. I have listened and I have been good, I have been obedient to you and your family. The least you can do is let me see mine!"

The words slapped Joseph, and his fingers clenched and unclenched tightly on Rook's wrist. His let out a sigh, a borderline growl, his hand began to pull on Rook's wrist as he led him out. "If we leave you have to stay by my side and I advise you not to run, my sweet. I would hate to have you be hunted down by any of my heralds. Is that understood?" Joseph looked over his shoulder and Rook just gave a quick nod. Jospeh eyes were paranoid and he turned grabbing Rook's jaw tightly and roughly pulled his face closer,"I want words, my child." It was cold, it was scary and Rook could help but squirm now scared of this man. "I promise, I'll stay close and be good." He waited until Joseph dropped his hand and gave him a kiss, putting his hand on his hip. "You're so good for me, a perfect mate." Rook involuntarily shivered at those words and gave Joseph one last kiss,"Come on, I want to go now."  
\--  
Joseph took him to Faith's bunker first, probably to start him off relaxed. He was allowed to sit with Marshall Burke, but he just wasn't the same. He was calm and, well, like Faith. He talked about staying there forever, being happy, and Rook didn't realize how much it would hurt to see him like this.

Rook wanted so much to scream, to yell at him and remind him who he really was, what he really fought for. But Joseph's grip was tight on his shoulders, and it felt like they were tight on his throat.

It was all the same with the sherriff, he had no hope. He was a destroyed man stuck in a drug world and had a sliver of his mind that he might want out. When he saw Rook, his mind was restored even just a little bit. He told Rook that he knew he would figure a way out to save them and everything would work out. But when Rook left for Jacob's region, he didn't feel to sure.

Jacob was, dare he say, kind enough to bring Pratt to a meeting point. Pratt looked mortified and thoroughly beat up. He looked at Jacob and when he recieved a signal he rushed over and grabbed Rook's hands, wringing them. "Rook I- You will not believe this." His voice was a hushed whisper, he got away with it since Joseph and Jacob were having their own conversation.

"What? What's wrong?" Rook gripped his hands back and rubbed his thumb on his back hand, trying to sooth him. 

"God Rook, this guy is my mate. My mate for god's sake!" As Rook was processing these words he finally realized the mark on the underside of Pratt's forearm. There it was, a white wolf tattoo, that looked like the one that bit him when he was trying to escape. Rook looked up at Pratt with sympathy and Pratt's eyes were dark and tired.

"Does he treat you badly?" Rook was scared to ask. Pratt stopped, looking back and slowly shook his head,"No not to bad, he still trains me though but I still eat and sleep well. I don't have to be chained up, I'm not going to risk running away from him." Rook kept rubbing Pratt's hands, seeing that it calmed him down and gave a small hum. "Probably for the best." He replied, it was soft and short, he had no clue what else to say. He looked up at Pratt's face and studied his worn feature and couldn't hold himself back as he pulled him into a hug. He heard the surprised noise that Pratt made but then he clung to him and buried his face into the crook of Rook's neck and sniffled. 

Joseph and Jacob watch the scene and Joseph gave a hum, filled with satisfaction. "What are you so proud of?" Jacob mused, a smirk growing on his face. Joseph looked at him and smile back, "I'm proud of the compassion that my mate shows and the strength he gives to others." Jacob scoffed at his comment, and played with his pocket knife. "As long as that compassion doesn't give my mate any strength to think he can run, then I suppose you're right. He makes a fine warrior, as long as he is kept in place and learns where his loyalties lie, I trust him to protect you." Those words made Joseph's snap his head to look at Jacob, a look of concern in his eyes. "Jacob have you been training him without my say so?" Jacob gave a single nod and continued to clean his nails with his knife. "I had to make sure he was worth it, besides start them early right? I won't always be around and I am not the only tool you need for defense-" Joseph stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, his voice gentle, "You are more than just a tool, you're my brother Jacob." A silence rested upon them with an aura of understanding, although Jacob held his view.

"C'mere Peaches!" Jacob's voice was loud enough to hear but not booming, it held command well enough. Pratt reluctantly peeled himself away from Rook and returned to Jacob's side. Jacob pointed to the ground and Pratt sat obediently. Jacob pet his hair, making him rest his head against his thigh. "We'll continue our little play date later. You're running out of daylight to visit John." Joseph gave a small nod and motion Rook to come along. 

Rooked looked back at Pratt and their eyes met and held. When Joseph noticed Rook was not following and looked back to study the two. "I'll come back for,you, I promise." The words set a fire to the area, it was like a declaration of war. 

Jacob stood up, posing a threat and a test. Joseph meanwhile grabbed Rook and pulled him back to the car, guiding him in. The thunder boomed and lightening struck in the distance.

On there way to John's mansion in Holland Valley Joseph looked over at Rook and sighed heavily. "I am not mad I am just disappointed." He reached out to touch Rook's arm but he jerked away, "I didn't do anything bad, it's Jacob. And I did it for Pratt, because that guy is crazy and Pratt deserves better. So be as disappointed as you want, see if-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before Joseph grabbed his jaw and turned his face to him. "There is no need for such behavior. Especially for someone who has been given the privielage to be driven around the whole county to see his friends. Considering how bad this weather is as well." Rook pursed his lips, suddenly embarrassed by his burst of defiance. 

\---

John welcomed them with open arms immediately going over to Joseph, both holding their foreheads together. John gave a sadistic look and sly smile as he walked over to Rook and placed his hands on his shoulders with a sigh. "So when do you want me to mark him, Joseph?" The question made Rook cock his head to the side, "I'm sorry?"

Joseph took a step forward and put his hand on the small of Rook's back. "Let him have his time with Deputy Hudson first and then we can discuss the matter." John seemed please with the answer and led the way to where Hudson was held. 

The room was dim and and a chain rattled softly but Hudson was not seen. Rook took a step in looking around and John followed behind. "Deputy Hudson, your friend is here for a play date, come on out-" Hudosn sprang from her hiding spot on the other side of the bed. She threw herself onto John, wrapping the length of her chain around his throat. Joseph rushed in to pull her off but Rook tripped him him, holding him down. 

Anger and a hint of fear spread over Joseph's features and he grabbed Rook and started to try and shake him off. Using all the force he had he kicked Rook in the gut and ran to rip Hudson off. The yells had brought Peggies into the room, they grabbed Rook and Hudson while Joseph help John. John cough and held his throat with one hand and Joseph's arm with the other, tears in his eyes

John began to yell, "Take her back to her cell! She will have a confession and I will pull this sin from her like every other sin!" He stormed over and got in her face snarling, "It seems one confession was not enough for a sinner like you." She spit on his face and kicked and screamed as she was dragged away, her yells fading after getting a dose of bliss.

Joseph gave a heavy sigh, "I would like for you to do that tattoo before we leave. My mate and I need to go home for a punishment." His looked was filled with dissapointment but something offsetting, perhaps there was more crazy in him than Rook thought.

John lead him to a room and lay him on his stomach, strapping down his arms and legs. Rook struggled growling at him, he didn't forget all those time John almost drowned him. John snarled and put some of his body weight on him, hissing in his ear. "Hold still, this is going to hurt and I want you to suffer at maximum." The tattoo took an hour or more but John was right, it hurt and he was suffering.

Rook was exhausted and stayed compliant on there way home, but Joseph was distant in thought. When they got to their room, Joseph dropped the soothing lotion onto ground and shoved Rook onto bed. He bounced and hissed at the pain on his back.

Joseph grabbed his tender ankle and dragged him down closer, until their hips were flushed together. "You said you would be good, you made a promise before we left. I had faith in you but you have let me down, I am more than disappointed, I am angry." The cuff snapped around his ankle tighter than before, pinching his skin a little bit. He let out a small whimper of pain but tried scooting away, another bad choice of the day. Joseph grabbed the chain, wrapping it around his hand and pulled him back again. "I have been good to you so far and yet you still disobey." Moments of silence followed, growing in tension before Joseph sighed. "I will send you to be punished tomorrow, I will let you sleep one more night in comfort before your punished," he began to crawl on top of him. He softly kissed his shoulder and neck before whispering in his ear," So sleep well, my sweet, you'll learn soon enough."


	4. Punishment

 

The room shook with the slam of the door, Rook began to shake, began to beg. He didn't think he could handle another round so soon, he wished he never stopped Joseph from saving John.

Jacob and John came into his line of vision, both with soft smirks. John walked over, carding his hand through Rook's hair and pulling to make him look up. He patted his cheek, when that didn't get a response he smacked him hard.

Rook winced and whimpered, looking up at him. still trembling. John seemed satisfied and rubbed where he smack him, "You know Jacob, I'm surprised Joseph let us punish him this long. What has it been?"

Jacob walked over and looked down at Rook, "A week and two days."

It made Rook sick hearing how long it had actually been. A week and two days of watching those fucking slideshows of wolves killing prey, hearing Jacob's speeches, and being conditioned to that damn song.

A week and two days of John dragging sins out of him and giving empty apologies. Now here he was, four hours from his last round of torture and it was rough. Jacob had him out for at least 3 hours, running in the damn rain from those judges. He swore up and down he broke a rib by tripping over a log and going for a nice long roll down a rocky hill.  Then he dragged him back to that room by playing his music box and sat him down for a lecture. Jacob was convinced that he was a good soldier who was tempted by the enemy, that he would grow with tough love.

John on the other hand did all his actions out of revenge, might have even video taped it to show to Hudson. Rook could handle John for the most part, because he always retraced his steps. The wrath that was carved into his chest was no longer a graze, it was a deep gash on his skin. It was never going to heal and fade like most scars due to how often John recarved it.

Rook didn't even realize they were talking he was so busy thinking of the last meeting. John fixed that quickly with another smack.

"I said, Joseph is coming today and that will be your final confession. You are going to apologize for your mistake and show him just what you learned. Is that understood?"

Rook slowly nodded up at them, letting relief flow through his battered body. Jacob then walked away and opened the door leaving John in charge. It was about three or four minutes of silence between them. John stood and began to clean up the room and looked up at the clock. With a frustrated sigh he walked over to Rook. "You are going to do two things, _sweetheart._ You are going to be obidient and you are going to help me clean up this room. Got it?" He slowly undid the bonds after Rook gave a small, "Yes sir."

It felt like it took forever to move things into a presentable place. Pain was searing through his body and John only made it harder for him when he made him scrub the floor with a sponge. After an hour or so, the room was spotless John started to rub his shoulders. Rook tensed under the touch and let himself be guided back in the chair.

Joesph walked into the room only minutes after and looked at Rook expectingly. Rook was tense but silent until Joseph opened his arms and smiled. In that instant something broke inside Rook and he almost threw the chair back as he ran to his mate. He threw his arms around his neck and jumped right into him, but Joseph was ready. He closed his arms around and put them on Rook's butt for support as his love wrapped his legs around his waist. Rook buried his face into the crook of his neck and cried a little. He looked up a Joseph and started to apologize, but the older man shushed him with soft kisses.

After Rook had calmed down, Joseph helped him down and pet his face. "You're ready to come home, I take it?" Rook nodded slowly, now wanting nothing more than to sleep. Smiled warmly at his response, motioning for Jacob to take him out while he stayed to talk with John.

Jacob stopped when they got out to the car and turned to Rook. "You are a good soldier, and your loyalty lies to Joseph now. If you know what's good for you, you'll do what your told. If you let anything happen to Joseph or try and ruin his plans, I'll come for you."

Rook knew he wasn't joking and there were to many conflicting feelings in his chest that all he could say was "Yes sir." And that seem to be enough for Jacob, but actions speak louder than words. The truth would be revealed in due time, all they had to do was wait.

* * *

  


Rook took a deep breath of the familiar smell of old books and pine as he fell onto the bed. Curling up in a warmth he had missed for so long, but it was short lived. Joseph picked up his ankle and clicked the metal back on, not too tight, meaning he wasn't angry.

Rook couldn't help but roll over and open his arms, letting Joseph crawl above him. Joseph lowered himself, let his lips meet with Rook's. He loved the feeling of Rook's hands sliding up his arms and wrapping around his neck loosely. Their mouths moved in synch and bodies fit together perfectly.

Rook knew that they must have really started to make a break in him if he was wanting this. Wanting to be held by this man but more importantly to be loved by him. He wanted this man to be his one and only, needed him in so many ways. It was not just survival, like food and water, it was the need to breathe. He need contact to feel special, to feel needed. But something bit at the back of his mind in this moment that it was all wrong, something about his friends.

Joseph started to begin his trail down, missing the feeling, loving the memory. He wanted to make new dark marks, new symbols of ownership.

Rook rolled his hips up as a message for Joseph to hurry up, he was more desprate than he wanted to admit. The message was clear enough judging by the way Joseph almost ripped the boxers off of Rook's hips.

Joseph would be lying if he said he wasn't happy that the big love bite was still barely visible. He pressed his thumb down just to hear his mate hiss with pain. Joseph patted his hip and softly said, "Roll onto your stomach, love."

Rook did as he was told, a little surprised but allowed Joseph to move him as he pleased. He let out a small yelp at the sudden smack that went down on his cheeks. Hands grabbed the two rounds orbs, roughly rubbing and spreading them to get a good view. Rook buried his face into the pillow, feeling more than a little embarrassed.

Joseph gave a low chuckle and spread him, staring down at his hole and watch it clench and unclench on nothing. He shifted down before spitting on it and then licked slowly, causing Rook to gasp in surprise. He began to work his tongue around, getting a feel for what was most pleasurable.

He began to add fingers to his probbing tongue, he found that Rook had a weakness for this. He once again began to explore, pulling back to undo his belt with his free hand.

When Rook heard the jingle or the belt, he arched his back in excitement. But what he got was not what he expected, it was pain. The belt had suddenly lashed against his skin and Rooked yelped at the sudden pain. Joseph gave a dark laugh at his reaction, "I did tell you I would punish you, love." His hand followed the second lash and rubbed the red flesh. The amount of lashes became a blur and Rook lost count, suprised by his growing erection. Joseph gripped him and thumbed at his slit, purring.

Rook finally felt the thick head press against his entrance, he whimpered in anticipation. He didn't move out of fear of being punished, he was going to be obedient. Joseph seemed satisified with this behavior and thrust forward, breaking any resistance. Rook gave a sharp cry, he never thought Joseph would be rough in the slightest sense.

Red flags started to go up as he felt a hands wrap around his throat, barely squeezing. The thrust were harsh and shook the bed, but the hands helped to keep him in place. His sobs were choked off and occasionally so was his air. His vision would blur and then go bright with a rush of air, it only got worse when Joseph began to pound his sweet spot. It was making him crazy, desperate for more but he couldn't form the words to ask.

Joseph started to become more vocal, a sign he was nearing his end and placed on hand on Rook's back. It pressed down to keep him in place but better the angle. Both men started to see white and Rook came with a silent scream. Heat flooded his body as he felt Joseph spill into him soon after.

Joseph began to kiss his neck and shoulders with passion. He bit and sucked with fervor, breathing hard against Rook's skin. He began to mumble but Rook couldn't focus on what he was saying, he was still coming down from the high. He was rolled over on his back, Joseph grabbing his face. Rook saw those lips moving but he the dark was creeping up and something hit him. Joseph voice broke through in bits and pieces. He had said something about union and tomorrow.

Finally Joseph layed down with him and let him sleep. Rook would worry about it tomorrow, and if it was marriage, he would shut it down then. He needed rest, he was still catching his breath and he knew he would have bruises later.


	5. Run Away Love

  
Morning came with a gentle light and a new soreness in Rook's body. He shifted, feeling the sheets caress his skin encouraging him to stay in bed. But hunger told him that it was time to wake up. He kicked his leg out and was pleased to hear no jingle, so he slowly stood.

He started off by cleaning himself and sighed into the mirror. His throat and hips were bruised and hickies were prominent on his skin. He was not going to go anywhere with all of this on display. He ventured back out to the dresser and found clothes that fit him loosely. He had a found a pair of khaki shorts, which made him chuckle. It was hard to ever image that Joseph would wear them, but they worked for him. He had found a grey tank top and threw on a flannel. The cloths covered most of the marks but his neck was on full display. He shrugged it off and slowly walked down the hall, listening for others.

The whole house was empty, which was unsettling. He made coffee and toast, starring out the window as he munched. When he finished he dared to look around, he had never been able to go through and see the house.

It was as much as he expected, country style everything. A lot of it was wood carved or wood with engravings. There were some stuffed animals, there was a gorgeous fox on a shelf above the fire place. The living room looked very inviting and was decorated with a deep red that helped bring out the gold of the wood.

He looked out the window and saw nothing but a few peggies. This had to be a test to see if he would run, to see if he was loyal. Jacob had to have set it up this way, so he would play the innocent part.

He opened the door and cautiously looked around the walked over to a peggie standinf watch. "Excuse me but where is Joseph?" The guard looked at him with such surprise and bafflement. The guard started to raise his gun and glared.

"Who is asking?" The question had thrown Rook off and it was his turn to be surprised. He had a couple of options but he had to think fast. He could take the guard out quietly and escape or he could act as though he was just a wandering soul. He could also pull the "I'm his soulmate," card and show him the tattoo, but they might not believe him. Adrenaline started to pump through his viens and the guard was losing patience. The man used his gun to deliver a hard jab in the ribs and snarled at him. "You better answer quick or answer to my gun."

Rook just continued to stand dumb founded and let the man hit him after another minute of silence. Room seized his moment and took the man down, knocking him out and taking his gun. Others had started to become alert so he chucked a rock in the opposite direction. They all turned and he made a run for it into the woods. He heard them start shouting but he didn't stop. He ran till he got to the waters edge and jumped in, swimming in a random direction. If Joseph caught him he would use survival and fear as an excuse. He couldn't find him and one of his men pointed a gun, he was just trying to find him.

He eventually reached shore line, immediately looking for high ground. He needed to find shelter or even just a map, a sign would be better. He wanted to know where he was and where he needed to go.

He stayed low to the ground and hidden, just in case of peggies. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that there were barely any. It was so unsettling to not see peggies by every tree in the county. The roads were just as bare, but he didn't want to be too risky.

Eventually he found a gas station and just his luck, no one else. He hurried in, scavenging a pistol and some ammo. He managed to dig enough and got lucky enough to find a holester and belt. He dragged a map up from the ground and spread it out onto the table. His best bet was that he was in John's region. He wasn't to far from Rae Rae's pumpkin farm, maybe she could help get him fixed up.

He looked around for anything else that was useful. He managed to find a traveling bag and packed more ammo and water. He grabbed a few snacks from the counter.

He headed out, memorizing his route and stayed to the cover of the trees. It took him a half a day to finally get there.

As he got closer he could hear a dog barking, he was worried it was one of the cult's. He hid behind a tree and held his breath as he listened to it get closer.

Suddenly an adorable mutt was in front of him. He had a audio recording attached to his bandana. The dog cocked his head to the side and sniffed Rook, curious if this was one of the cult. Satisfied to find that the human was not, he sat down and gave a happy yip.

Rook slowly held out his hand and the dog sniffed and excitedly began to lick. As the dog was exploring his things, Rook snagged the tape and played it. Rae Rae's voice came through, out of breath,"  Hey y'all this is Rae Rae. Listen who ever finds this with Boomer, please take care of him for me." Rook looked at Boomer and began to pet his head, letting him drink some of his water. He guessed that if no else had, he would claim him.

He rested for a while then stood, it was getting late and he need a place to sleep. But he couldn't help the fear and guilt that crept into his gut. What if Joseph found him and didn't believe his lie. Or if he sent him back to be punished for longer, he knew he could not take a longer session than the last. He might be able to handle it if John and Jacob are consistant but he knew they would be vengeful.

He stumbled upon an empty cabin, taking a long time to inspect it and the perimeter. It had no sign of peggie tracks. He then looked in the house to find a room with only one window, lucky it was slightly blocked by brush. Just enough to help hide it but not enough to block an escape. He gathered a blanket from a room that looked untouch and made a bed for himself, making sure the matress was clean and covered. He made another one for Boomer, who seemed very happy and excited about it. He locked the bedroom door before collapsing and curling up.

He was cold and lonely but it was for the best, he was breaking. Joseph will have had him broken within the next month if he stayed any longer. Still, it didn't stop a void from forming in his gut. Maybe Joseph was right, perhaps they were made for each other. There's no other explanation for these feelings, and all those nights he fell right into the older man's arms. Or maybe all the stress and conditioning and finally gotten to his brain and he was being silly.

He fell into a fitful sleep that night, going from hot to cold and had nightmares.

* * *

He dreamed of the judges hunting him down, nipping at his heels. The forest was dark, the wood was black as if it had been burned. The ground felt like wet ash under his bare feet and the howls shook his skull. He saw a bunker not far off and he booked it, slamming the door as fast as he could.

He slumped against the door, and heaved a soundless sigh. Even his steps made no noise and he continued to walked down the stairs, everything was sticky and black. But he heard noise like someone was there and he had a warm and safe feeling in his chest. He hurried to the light at the end of the hall and rushed into the room. There sat the Seed family, Joseph and Jacob playing cards. John was drawing tattoos and Faith was making small plates of food.

Rook stood there staring like an idiot and that warmth started to drain. Joseph stood and started to approach him and while he wanted to turn and run, he stayed in his spot. Joseph gently took hild of his chin, his other hand his hip. "There you are love! I was so worried when I found you weren't home. I'm glad your safe." Something about his voice sounded off, it sounded like someone else.

Rook looked over and saw all of John, Jacob, and Faith melt into black sludge. They then split and formed all of his friends. He had to wake up, this dream was so wrong, he tried to scream but no noise came out. Joseph grabbed his face roughly and shook him, saying things that made no sense. And the room started to fill, everyone started to turn to ash and water was leaking in. Soon everything consumed Rook and he started to choke, he would never wake up.

* * *

 

Boomer saw his new friend struggling in his restless sleep. He tried so hard to wake him up with licks and even yips. But this was too painful and gave a small whimper, like an apology, and bit the human's arm.

Rook shot up with a yell, and looked at him but he wasn't angry. He pet Boomer's head and smiled, "Good boy, you really helped me out." Boomer was happy about the praise and gave a bark in response.

The sun filter through the window and it set a soft light to the room. Rook pressed his ear to the door, listening for anyone outside. He then pressed his ear to the floor listening for footsteps or feeling vibrations. Boomer just scrathed the door to let him know it was all clear.

Rook helped himself to rummaging through the cabinets. He found some dog treats and some cans of dog food, something Boomer was very thankful for. He found some cereal but the milk was bad so he just munched on the rice krispies he found. He couldn't help but turn on the radio while he ate and heard a missing persons report for him. He groaned and turned it off, that lonely feeling returning at the sound of Joseph's voice.

More importantly, he needed a plan since he didn't even know what he was doing out here in the first place. He knew he was on the outskirts of John's region and pretty close to Jacob's. His best bet was probably to go to Faith's region, he felt she would be the easiest. But she could probably find him if he were within a mile of any bliss, which is everywhere. Jacob would have him in seconds with that song and those wolves, but he could do that anywhere. John's region seemed to be the safest, which struck Rook as odd.

He rummaged the house for more supplies and then headed out, still with no plan or idea of what he was doing. He did pick up a radio and heard a few calls for help, he recognized Nick Rye, he had met him before. Nick and another guy, Sharky maybe, had been out drinking when Rook came to evaluate the situation. He took a break and sat down, having a couple of drinks with them, they were cool guys.

He talked to Boomer, as if he could understand but it was some form of company. But as they walked the roads it was still empty and Rook was sick of it. He turned on his radio for noise, shifting through till he heard something interesting.

"This is your Father, Joseph Seed, I have an important message for my missing mate. He is roughly 5'11 and has dark brown hair with big lively green eyes. I wish nothing but his safe return, my children, he was simply scared away from home, if you see him please approach him with love. But if he is hearing my message I wish to tell him that many of my men will be at my church, for the ceremony that was to take place. Your friends, your family, are here with me. We eagerly await your return, now please... Come home." The message cut off and a familiar tune started to play. His vision started to go red and he threw the radio down and shot it.

He sat down and held his head, commanding Boomer to stay where he was. The dog tilted his head with concern but stayed, whimpering. It took about 3 minutes until Rook's mind had cleared and he felt a little less on edge. He stood and began to pace. This made all his plans change, none of his friends were where they should be.

He hauled ass to Nick Rye's house, maybe he could help him. If he had to give himself to Joseph than maybe he could get them safe passage. And maybe Nick could be the one to ensure that but his plan was risky so he needed back up. Besides, Nick's wife Kim seemed like a smart woman, for the brief moments they had met. Maybe she could give him some advice and help him tune his plan.

He found a car to hijack and opened the front door, pointing at the seat. "Boomer, sit up front bud, come on, get in." Boomer was hesitant but Rook helped him in and rolled down the window. After just a mile, Boomer forgot his worries and was sticking his head out.

After an hour or two they made it to the cute little home, parking out front. Boomer jumped out, having jelly legs and fell. Getting up immeditally and bounding around Rook, who laughed at the sight.

He approached the door and knocked only to be answered with a scream. He kicked open the door to see Kim holding her stomach and Nick running to gather things, he had no clue what to do. Acting on instinct, Rook ran over to Kim and held her hand, yelling, "Nick grab the keys!" Nick starred but then moved when Kim yelled at him and they rushed her out.

It was an easy drive for Rook since the roads were so empty and luckly the doctor was in. Rook waited eight hours till the Kim was rolled out. The baby craddled in her arms, it was a girl who was as healthy as could be.

Nick gave a small embaressed laugh,"Thanks Dep, I have no clue what I would have done if you didn't jump in." Kim smiled and took Nick's hand, who gentle but quickly pulled it away. There was a red mark from where she gripped too hard but she only spoke in a soft tone. "You really did help us out, I'm surprised you remembered us and came back."

Rook rubbed the back of his neck with a smile, "Yeah, something just had me set to come to you guys. Guess it was good time..." Boomer, gently licked at his hand, feeling that his best friend was nervous. Rook shook it off and he and Nick helped Kim into the car, then handed her the baby. Nick sat in the back with her and Boomer was in the front seat. Rook drove slower, safer this time. He only had the window cracked for Boomer, not wanting the baby or Kim to be cold.

When they got back to the Rye residence, Nick got Kim and the baby all settled in, while Rook made some soup. It would be easy enough for Kim to eat and simple to make. After he put it in bowls he found an old dog dish and clean it. Fishing a can of food for Boomer out of his bag.

In the end, it was greatly appreciated by the couple. Kim ate and then fell asleep craddling the baby close. Nick slouched next to Rook on the couch and gave a heavy sigh. And Rook feeling pity, got him a ice pack for his red hand, Kim had a good grip.

Nick gave a low groan and looked at Rook, "We got a spare bedroom you can stay in. Or a real comfy couch out in the hangar if you want to avoid the noise from the baby."

Rook weighed his options and decided it best he took the couch. He wanted to give the couple privacy and space, especially to celebrate their new gift. Besides they needed rest, mostly Kim, so Rook would stick around and help around the home.

Nick was right, the couch was pretty comfy, but he couldn't sleep. He had so much on his mind and turmoil in his soul. He wanted to do something about Jospeh but had no clue what direction to take. But he couldn't bother Kim or Nick with his problem now that they have their kid. They needed to be there and enjoy every moment, even the bad, and they couldn't if Nick was off risking his life.

It all jumbled his mind so he rolled over and turned on the radio, listening for any news. He swore that by the new messages, Joseph was getting desperate, even angry. All his words, his compremizes made Rook's stomach twist. It was a sick sense of desire to be back in that soft bed, Joseph's arms tight around his waist. His mind really had been damaged, or maybe it was completely normal. Joseph did feed him, and keep him clean, he even gave him a bed to sleep in with affection. All these thoughts made him feel worse, he curled into himself, gripping tight to mimic his mate. He dreamed of home, life before any of this mess existed. It was the most peaceful moment he had since he was a kid.

 


	6. Return to me, What Once was Mine

 

Rook had stayed a few days and helped Nick and Kim settle in to their new life. Making sure that Nick got into the groove of sleep and helping Kim. Overall, they had finally got things sorted out into a rough schedule.

 

Through this process Rook couldn't bring himself or have time to ask for help. He decided to leave it be and figure it out himself. He would go to Sharky, but he wasn't sure Sharky would remember him.

 

He sat on the couch in the hangar, 'packing his stuff' is what he told Nick. The couple tried to tell him it was dangerous and he could stay if he wanted. He was not going to stay because they had no clue how much harder things would get.

 

He was tuned into to Joseph channel, but it was just silence. It was off putting but he knew it was because Joseph was disappointed. He hated his weakness, it was eating at him making him want to call his mate.

 

Boomer rested his head on Rook's knee, whimpering due to the tension coming from the man. Rook just pet the dog, trying to calm and reassure him. But his other hand held tight to the radio.

 

\---

 

He drive down a dirt road, jaming to some old rock, Boomer sticking his head out the window. He was clearing his head and going over his plan.

 

Call Joseph, don't let him talk too much, tell him the terms. After he had completed those steps he needed to hang up and give Joseph time to think about his choices.

 

The peggies had finally gone back to normal and were littered everywhere. He had gone to a gas station, taking a few out and the grabbed some food. He sat on the counter and took out his radio. He tuned it to Joseph's channel and took a deep breath.

 

He held the button down, "Joseph? Joseph this is Rook. We need to have a talk." He waited for a few minutes in silence. He heard a sigh that was so familiar in the bedroom. "Oh my sweet, you finally answer. I have-" Rook wasn't going to let him finish.

 

"I have conditions that will be met if you want me to return. Especially if you also want me to 'behave' and not take out your men. My first is that if I come back then all my friends go free. They will be provided safe passage out of Hope County by vehicle. It will have gas for them to get to the next town or city. Also Staci has a choice, since Jacob is his mate. If he likes him that much than he can stay but that choice will be decided between him and I, in private. I don't want Jacob intimidating him into staying. My friends will also have food and water for their trip."

 

"My second demand is that you keep me off the chain and out of the bliss. I hate that drug and I want to live this life with a clear mind. I know what I choose and I want to stay that way."

 

"My third demand is that you leave any unwilling locals alone. I mean it, if they don't want to join than for fucks sake don't make them."

 

"I am going to hang up and give you time to think. If all my demands are ment, I will come home and stay home." He hesitated on his last bit, he knew it wasn't a good enough deal. "I'll let you bond us, I will let you officially tie us together. I will never leave your side and if people ask I will support your cause, but I won't force anyone. I will do all you ask and more if these demands are met."

 

A heavy silence was on the other side, Rook hung up before he could do anything. Joseph could change his mind with a few words and if he tripped up, he would get caught. After that Joseph would never let him go again so he had to play his cards right.

 

\--

 

It had been three days and his stomach churned at a constant. He could barely eat, but Boomer enjoyed the food. Boomer was having trouble too though, he was worried about his human.

 

The radio began to make a buzzing noise. Rook hand snapped to it but he waited another minute before tuning to the right channel. Joseph's voice was velvet despite the fuzz. "My love, are you there?"

 

His mouth went dry and he held down the button, "Yes." He slowly let his finger up. The air was suddenly sweet and it made him dizzy.

 

"I will meet all your demands but I also have a few of my own. My first being recognition from the people. My family and I have a right to continue our religion just like anyone else has a right to. All the eveidence that you have gathered against us will stay here. I want to use the bliss try and take this information from your friends. They will be left normal otherwise. This would also mean that you tell your government or who ever sent you that there is nothing to worry about."

 

"Secondly, I want to change your name if we are to be bonded, not sure to what yet. I do know your last name will obviously become 'Seed'." Rook had to roll his eyes at that, softly chuckling at the fact that he didn't even know his real name.

 

"Lastly if we are to bond we do it my way, not the way of the world. And there will be no negotiations of that."

 

Rook had to admit, those were some pretty easy terms considering what was at hand. "Sounds fair, I will come back home tomorrow. Sound like enough time? I want to see them off."

 

"For you, anything you give is plenty. You will see them off and safe and I will see us happy."

 

"But I don't like the memory thing. Do you already know how to do it? Is it even safe? I would much rather you threaten my life to keep them quiet."

 

"I would never hurt you and you know that."

 

"Yeah but they might not, I just feel uncomfortable with that decision. I want to talk to them. Maybe if I tell them they really will drop it. We could also take all the proof off them. Like their phones and things of the sort. If they were to ever come back we could cover it, I just want them safe."

 

Joseph sighed, enjoying listening to his mate's voice. He had such a kind heart, wanting nothing but the best for others. A true warrior knows compromise and he knows fight and peace. His mate was amazing, almost perfect and he could not be more thankful. He was ready to have the younger man back in his arms soon.

 

"Joseph are you listening to me?" The line made Joseph chuckle, it sounded like a old married couple. It was a warming feeling, he hummed in response, "Of course my love, we will reach a compromise but that is my last resort. It is very late, and you know what I say. Go get rest and plenty of it, I look forward to tomorrow."

 

\---

 

Rook wasted no time getting to Joseph's island. He did stop and get several backpacks of food and water, just in case. He arrived and saw some peggies filling several large travelling cars. Rook was extremely confused but didn't have time to move till his eyes were covered. "Guess who?" The voice unmistakenly belonged to Faith, which made him fidget. Her hands were gently removed and the tassel on Joseph's hand unmistakable.

 

Rook turned and motioned with his hands, "Why so many trucks?" Joseph had a weary smile.

 

"I put out an announcement of this... Occasion over the radio. You have a big family so as you asked I gave them a chance to leave. More than I like showed up but only about thirty paid attention."

 

Rook had to admit that he was pleased at the fact that Joseph put out an advertisment to get more people a chance. Now he just had to talk to Pratt. Joseph led him away to a room, even though Faith poutted at the lack of attention from Rook.

 

Staci looked up and immeditatly said, "I have to stay, I know you want me to go and be safe but I have to-" Rook held up his hands, shocked by the sudden response.

 

"Are you sure? This is a really sudden answer. Did Jacob push you to say this?"

 

Pratt shoock his head quickly "No, I mean it. My mate may not be who or what I wanted but... No one in my family has ever been able to keep a mate. Tragedy always gets them at the worst time. I want to keep mine just to feel complete. I know it's crazy cause he's crazy and I'm sorry."

 

Rook rubbed his back to calm the poor guy. Pratt's hands were shaking and he just stared at the ground, Rook knew exactly how he felt. Maybe it was some trick all the Seed sibiling's knew or maybe they were just able to break them just right.

 

Non the less, they sat and discussed it, understood it and the decision they were making. Rook had no place to force Pratt for two reason. First of all he had found his actual mate here, it was fate. Secondly because Rook was staying and he hated to admit he was scared to be alone.

 

The Sherrif was dead set on coming back but Rook told him everything that was on the line. Sherrif obviously did not like the terms, and he would work to break it over the years. On the other hand, many people thanked Rook and wished him luck. Hudson was as unhappy about it as Sherrif, but surprisingly the Marshall held her back. He even guided her to the car and told her to let it go for now, to focus on the people.

 

It was harder than expected to see all his friends go, but it was for them. Joseph on the other hand was very happy to see them go. This ment his mate had nothing to run for anymore. It also ment that he and his flock were free of judgement and suppression.

 

* * *

 

It had been two days of preparation for the binding ceremony, all the cultist were at work. This was a huge deal and it didn't happen often, simply because most people were marked. This was a event for two unmarked people to have a chance at eternal love and binding, a beautiful but painful event.

 

But Joseph led Rook down that aisle towards the water with a steady and sure hand. It was almost like a wedding, there were flowers everywhere and the people were clean for once. It was decorated in white and people wore their best dress. Meanwhile the two unmarked were almost naked, as tradition. The two would be bare where their marks were, in this case it was on their backs.

 

Joseph led him into the water until it was waste deep, luckily close enough for the people to hear. There were microphones near by for the people in the back and cameras as well. Joseph hands rubbed up and down Rook's arm, occasionally gripping his hands.

 

Pratt and Jacob sat closest to the scene, he was like the bride of honor of a sorts, and Boomer sat right next to him. Jacob just wanted to be near his brother and his mate. Down the line was Faith and John, both with pleased expressions. The plan really had gone accordingly, almost to a T, minus a few hiccups and unplanned bargains.

 

Joseph began reciting the lines of the ceremony, it was marriage vows in essence. "My love, do you accept that we will be together through health and sickness. That nothing will seperate our bond except for death. Do you accept that our souls will complete their creation for one another and that this means unconditional love?"

 

Rook gripped Joseph's hands tighter, he knew this was the last step. "I do, I accept you for the eternity that you will have me. I ask in return that you love me and all my flaws. I ask you to complete me and my soul." He had nothing to ask of Joseph except that he would do all the same, which was a given.

 

"I do."

 

With Joseph's firm response, Jacob and John stood and began into the water, carrying several tools. Jacob stood behind Rook and John behind Joseph. Faith came elegantly down holding a tray, she hardly made a ripple. It held a bowl of water, it looked useless. Rook didn't dare question anything at this point, he wouldn't ruin it.

 

Jacob and John both had a needle and a black bottle. They dipped the needle in but it came out with a clear substance. Joseph gave a small nod and motioned for Rook to hold still.

 

Sharp, smale pains started to prick at his skin. After about 50 quick stabs, the sting started to shoot through all the spots. Rook gritted his teeth and felt it stop in time for Joseph to pull him close. One arm was low on his waste and the other held his head and cradled it. Rook buried his face into the crook of his neck as the pain then continued.

 

John and Jacob moved back, their job finally being done. Joseph slowly released him, despite Rook clinging to him. Instead Joseph had them side to side and held up his hand and shout, "As I do with many of my children, I wish to give my mate his name." He turned to Jacob who held out a bowl filled with red paint. Joseph dipped his fingers in it and turned back to Rook. He drew a design on his forhead and decorated his high cheekbones. "From this point on you, my mate, will be known as Elijah Seed."

 

Everyone cheered as Joseph cupped his face, and then rasied his hands to the air. He then turned to Faith who stepped forward smiling. "Now, my love, we are to be bound." He once again craddled Rook close as Faith held out the bowl, Jacob and John wetting their hands. After they bagan to traced the mark. It didn't feel like anything, it was cooling and comforting. Faith came back holding a cloth and tied their joined hands together and then nodded.

 

A fire spread across his back and he scream. It was so painful but Joseph kept him from pulling away, letting him squirm against him. Joseph was holding in pained groans, he had to be stronger for his mate.

 

After it had all subsided, Faith turned and announced, "I have witnessed their union and declare it complete!"

 

Everyone went wild, yelling and standing with applause, cheering them on, even Pratt.

 

Joseph led Rook back and let the people crowd to congraulate them. After that the real party began and there was so much food. It was made to feed an army, which is basically what Joseph had.

 

While everyone was lively and celebrating, Rook stayed craddled to Joseph's side ehile petting Boomer. Boomer was being spoiled by people who came to congratulate and would give him snacks. It was an exhausting expierence for the couple, but the feeling was new. Their souls had never felt right, they were considered deformed. But they were complete and no one could judge them or tear them apart.

 

So this was life now, this is how it would end for the two. Rook only wondered what life would bring to his friends. And hoped it was all good things, but he also felt like celebrating.

His honeymoon was sure to be... Intresting.


	7. Aftertaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just kind of a short but some what kinky smut chapter. It has mentions if things like chains, gags, and cock rings. None of it is used just alluded to.

 

Rook bounced happily, his mewls filled every corner of the room. His hand rested on Joseph's thighs and his legs were spread around the older man's waist. He had a new appreciation for the cowgirl position. It gave him control over the pace and a perfect view of his mate's face.

Joseph starred up at the rare beauty above him, his mate's head was thrown back and his chest was rising and falling quickly. It begged for his attention, so he latched onto one of the pink nubs. He was pleased by the rise in his mate's voice. He felt himself squeezed tighter in heat and groaned at the delicious feel.

They had finally had a entire evening to themselves. The following couple of weeks after their bonding had been rough. The people came back with little to no proof, it still stirred problems. Rook had to smooth it out and stand for Joseph. Hudson had screamed and fought against his words, claiming that Joseph had brainwashed Rook.

Eventually the investigators could not ignore the lack of evidence and left. It had put Rook in a sour and even disobidient mood. He became quite the rebel for a week or two. Jacob had to hunt him down and punish him, John had jumped in a few times. But at the end of his temper tantrum he had returned to Joseph, silent.

Joseph took pity on him and gave him a few days to relax with Pratt and even the Rye's, to make him feel better. In this time Joseph had soothed his flock over the threat of the government, some ruckus Rook caused, and more world news. Overall it had been a demanding and straining time in the county.

Joseph was pulled from his thoughts of the past by a sharp whimper of his name. He looked up to see a pained look on Rook's face. He immediately pulled back and looked to see a harsh bite mark on the nipple. He must have bit down while thinking of all the stress. He went to kiss it but was pushed back, this hurt and surprised him. He settled to kiss Rook's tense shoulder and nibble his neck, moving to lay his love down.

Rook was on his back, bent at his middle, both legs over the older man's shoulders. Joseph began to bite his legs, sucking hickies onto the inside of his thighs. As an apology he began to suck on his mate's hip bone, making him whine and squirm. It had always been his favorite spot, always made those long legs weak. But the noises that were elicted made Joseph delirious with desire.

Joseph then straightened up and repositioned, teasing the used hole. He loved to see it clench on nothing because he knew he was the only one who could fill it. He began to push in, so slow it was torture to the young man under him. After the head popped in he slammed forward with no warning.

Rook body jerked and he let out a sharp cry, his head was spinning. "Joseph please, I have been so good! Please I want to cum, please Father Joseph!" Rook knew those words were his mate's kryptonite, the only possible answer was to do as he asked.

Joseph began a savage pace, those words setting a new fire in his loins. He had planned to drag this orgasm out longer, but that would be saved for round three of the night. This was only round two and he could enjoy a quicker pace before the long run.

He and his mate had so much planned for the night, it was all their time. He had dared to allow his deepest desires come out, since they were bonded it was not a sin and Rook had consented. He had brought out chains, gags, cockrings, and many other toys. But most of all he asked Rook to bring out his submission. He wanted to see his other half on his knees begging just to get a taste of Joseph. Rook would spread his legs wide and beg to be filled with his seed. He would beg and call for his 'Father' to please him, it is and will continue to be perfect.

Rook, reached up tangling his hands in Joseph's hair, dragging him into a messing kiss. It was teeth and passion and Rook was moaning into it. He pulled away throwing his head back once more, it was hard to curl up that much but worth it. His thigh started to tremble and his stomach muscles were twitching, a sign of his release closing in. Joseph knew it all too well, even the face he made when he was close and when he had hit the climax.

Joseph pulled back, getting a slight smirk of cruelty. He reached back and roughly pulled at Rook's cheeks before spanking him, causing a yell. It was all bringing it closer to the blissful moment. Joseph continued to spank him as Rook chanted, "Father! Father please! Oh fuck.. There please right there... Fuuck!"

It was like a blinding white light and Rook scream Joseph's name, his voice breaking. Joseph let out a heavy groan and sigh. It was all heat and the waves were hitting hard. He loved the feeling of pumping his mate full of him, loved to watch it leak out too. Maybe he would go for a blow job next to see it on those full beautiful lips.

Rook was shaking uncontrollably, his back arched of the bed and his voice a sildnt scream that decended to pants and whimpers. He still felt hot, still full of need for more of his mate. He calmed down and looked up at Joseph who was enjoying the sight of his ruined hole. Rook thinks he likes it so much because it's a mark of ownership and dominance, not that he minds. He likes to push it out just to please his mate.

He wiggled his hips, snapping Joseph out of the trance. Joseph turned his attention to his face and began to give gentle kisses, with a bit of a nip. "Let's get some water and food before round three okay, love?" Rook made the offer sweet and lazy, Joseph nodding in agreement.

They had gotten pitcher of water and two glasses, to keep them hydrated. They had also brought snacks; berries of many kinds, fruits, and cracker to add salt to sweetness. Joseph had also gotten chocolate just to add a different sweetness to the platter. They sat and fed each other small snacks, smiling and laughing a little through a random conversation.

Joseph had Rook between his legs, Rook resting back against his mate's chest. They drank and cuddled. Rook massaged Joseph's thighs and occasionally the arms around his own waist. Joseph just rubbed his stomach and kissed his neck.

"We have a long night ahead, my love. Are you ready for round three?" The question sent a jolt down Rook's spine.

"Yes please, Father Joseph."


	8. Affection in the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just smut with a side dish of feels, only a small bit though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes or typos, please enjoy despite these imperfections.

 

Weeks had passed the county by and each as busy as the last. Joseph had continued to predict and preach about devastation and corruption and signs were popping up everywhere. It was easy to believe Joseph with the way the world was going, doesn't mean Rook wanted to. While their relationship as soulmates has gone easy and well enough, the religion was a sore spot. It often ended in an Rook gritting his teeth and avoiding Joseph while staying in the cabin and Joseph was disappointed.

Rook was having on of those weeks where even if Joseph annoyed him with lectures of the fall, he still missed him. He was stressed with the news and was lonely. Jacob had been equally as busy but unlike Rook, Staci was needed and wanted by his mate in such tasks.

It was easier for Staci to work with Jacob, seeing as the older brother was not overly devoted to the religion itself but more towards the Father. This ment that Staci was rarely bothered with such a topic and began to enjoy doing things with his mate. Jacob was even sure to take time out to treat Staci to whatever he wanted to do.

The thought of how easy it must be for the pair made Rook growl and rub his head. He was going to break this forsaken chain of neglect, and he would do it tonight.

\---

Joseph's back slammed against the wall and a grunt slipped past his lips, he let it slid into a growl. He had not even set foot in the house for more than a minute and Rook was on him, shoving him back with surprising force.

Kissing was harsh and quick, Rook was desperate, he was already whimpering. The soft noises made Joseph melt inside, he had not layed a finger on his lover yet he was so needy. It was a pleasing thought to say the least, but guilt had also set in his stomach. How long has his poor mate been suffering like this? He let his fingers drift up Rook's back and trace the mark there. It elicted a high whine to slip past the smooth lips that we trailing along his throat and collar bone.

Joseph finally grabbed Rook's hips and started steering him back, but that did not part their lips. When Joseph finally got to the couch his hands moved to Rook's shoulder, he shoved down.

Rook stared up at Joseph, eyes hazey and mouth slightly open in desire and confusion. His hands latched onto the waist band of Joseph jeans, looking for permission. But Joseph had already beaten him to the punch and was hurridly undoing his belt and working on the button. The moment that his cock sprung free, Rook's warm and willing mouth was on it. It was velvet soft and Joseph tilted his head back to breathe relief. Both men were eager but wanted to enjoy their time to the fullest.

Weeks had gone by in a blink of an eye and they had not had a chance to be alone like this. Joseph was preaching amd Rook was staying away from too much peggie business. Just because he was with Joseph, doesn't mean he wanted to become consumed by the crazy religion.

Rook was tired of not holding Joseph as much as he wanted, not being allowed to kiss and sit with the man whenever he pleased. But the heavy weight on his tongue was like iced tea on a warm summer afternoon, heaven. The taste was salty but the precum added a hint of sweetness and Joseph's scent was strong. He still smelt of pine and honey with an addition of earthy musk. Rook closed his eyes and breathed it in deeply before relaxing his throat and going down completely. The loud groan from Joseph was a sign he had made the right move as he moan around the older man. He nuzzled the base with his nose and moaned again before pulling back to breathe and circle the head. He brought his hands up, on to cup Joseph's rear to keep him still and the other to fondle his balls, earning a pleased noise. He then licked up the underside of the cock and placed a kiss on the side, starring up at Joseph through his heavy eyelashes.

His pajama pants were obiviously tenting at the point and he moved one of his hands down to touch. Joseph suddenly bit out a harsh, "Don't." The single word had worried Rook that he made a mistake before Joseph gripped his hair to halt him. "Don't touch yourself yet, not till I say so. I want to try something and I need you to relax your throat." His voice was quite and breathy but his grip was tight and sure, Rook could barely nod his head. Joseph gave a small smile in response and once more positioned his cock onto the waiting tongue.

Rook was shaking as he closed his eyes and willed his throat to relax. The first thrust of Joseph's hips were hesitant and did not go as deep as Rook was first expecting. Each thrust became more and more sure and deep, causing Rook to gag once in a while. Spit was dribbling down his chin and tears were slipping down to join it. He was a mess for sure, his hair was tossed and ruffled and his face was wet and eyes slightly red but lips plump and used. To Joseph, he looked surreal and gorgeous and _owned._ That single word sent a shiver down the older man's spine, he felt possessive and at the same time gleeful to have such a mate. If he kept dwelling on the thought he knew he would be the only one to reach satisfaction.

Joseph willed his hips to pull away and still, making a quick motion with his hand for Rook to turn around. He guided Rook into position, bent over the sofa and ass raised to the perfect level. Pulling the cheeks apart, Rook put his hole on display for Joseph's pleasure, the hungry look return was promising. His pucker was slick, it was oblivious that it had already been prepared or at least played with.

"I see you were not only eager to please but couldn't completely restrain yourself. I believe this is another case of your unquenchable _lust."_ Joseph voice was still smooth, still oddly even for the situation at hand.

Rook groaned pathetically, "Come on Joseph, please don't pull my sins out of the bag tonight." His request was honored but that didn't mean his mate was joyous about it. Nonetheless, fingers trailed down his spine to play at his loose ring.

Without warning or hesitation, two fingers were pushed in knuckle deep, a third still teasing the entrance. Rook was moaning into the cushions, already on the bordering of begging. He knew Joseph would like it too, he loved to hear Rook come apart and call him 'Father' or to babble a possible confession. Three fingers were the gift he was granted for a small plea, and they knew just where to go. Joseph was sure to find and massage his prostate for a few short minutes.

The fingers were jerked out roughly, but a gentle rub followed after. Both men were sick of waiting, their time was coming to an end.

The thick head was lined up but Rook was the one to thrust back in an instant. The intoxicating feeling went straight to both the mens guts, warmth pooling there. Both men let out heavy sighs of satisfaction, already reduced to moans with other obscene noises filling the room, the heat was delightful. Joseph thrust were well coordinates, searching for that spot that caused Rook to see stars. It was harder to find with Rook thrust back onto him with an equally quick pace.

A loud spank radiated through the room, and Rook was so shocked by the sting that he stilled. The way the pain slowly ebbed on his body while pleasure was still slamming him was intoxicating. He was now whimpering and began to beg.

Hearing this, Joseph was happy to continue, it was possibly twelve more spankings till Rook was collapsed completely into the cushions, practically wailing in pleasure. A notable sign that it wouldn't last much longer, not that Joseph could either.

Thrusts were so erratic that Rook resorted to babbling, even Joseph had began to mutter. The older man was surprisingly first to succumb to his desires and white fire flash through his body, he continued to thrust as he growled and spilled his seed into his willing mate. Rook let his eyes roll back and his mouth fall open the moment he felt the first hot spurt of cum. He came with a silent scream, his hand gripping the couch till his knuckles were white.

Both men slumped forward, Joseph panting and leaving wet kisses on Rook's shoulders. Rook was barely responsive but the only thing he could say was, "bed.. Please." It was so soft that it was almost pathetic, but he just wanted to be more comfortable. He was thirsty amd gross but he knew that Joseph would take care of him after they got to bed. And turns out, he was right. The moment his back hit the soft, plush comforter, Joseph left and brought back the usual.

"I'm sorry for being a little rough at the beginning, I just have... Missed you." Rook was shy to admit. The confession warmed Joseph heart though and he nuzzled up to Rook.

"I should be sorry, times have been trying to say the least but I have negelected you. But it would not be as trying if you were to accompany me on such tasks, become another symbol to our people."

Dread seeped into every single bone of Rook's body and the word _our_ people caused him to groan. He would let this arguement slide, it was no fun after a good fuck. Deep down he knew Joseph was right, he just didn't know what he was scared to let go of, or why. Instead he resorted to softly playing with his mate's hair, massaging the scalp every once in a while, like Joseph liked.

Chaos was sure to continue but Rook was glad to have been able to grasp this small moment with Joseph.

**Author's Note:**

> There is only a little bit of smut I am sorry, it's my first time writing and I didn't want to over do it. There will be and end chapter of bassically smut all round. It will be optional, not important to the story, just a splurg. I rarely find anything of this couple so, please enjoy it! Leave any advice for future fics in the comments. And please no saltiness, I apologize of it isn't your taste, but maybe give me an idea of what to do next!


End file.
